


Как новенький

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Спустя семьдесят лет Стив и Баки решают посетить Кони-Айленд





	Как новенький

**Author's Note:**

> совсем AU, где Стив не утонул и замерз, а доплыл и нашел Баки, а потом состарился, а Баки нет, но это ПВП, поэтому у автора нет времени объяснить, почему

– Если решишь прокатить меня на циклоне, я тебе ботинки испачкаю, – ворчит Стив, но позволяет тащить себя за руку.

– О, на циклоне я и так... регулярно, – хохочет в ответ Баки не оборачиваясь.

После битвы за Нью-Йорк и трех недель разбора последствий Баки ударило в голову «сделать что-нибудь романтичное». Стив не сопротивлялся, ему самому хотелось оторваться от бесконечных сводок о погибших, раненых и пропавших без вести. Хорошо, что завалы, под которыми могли оставаться люди, наконец закончились.

– Поторапливайся, старикан, – дразнит Баки, отпуская руку Стива, чтобы деловито вручить проверяющему билеты, выданные сотрудником Щ.И.Т.а. Он не до конца верит, что они настоящие, пока проверяющий им не кивает, пропуская.

Прекрасно.

– Семьдесят лет, а как новенький. – Баки запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза, вдыхая морской воздух. От его расслабленного, впервые за две недели, вида и улыбки, совсем мальчишеской, как в тридцатые, теплеет в груди, и Стив тянет его к себе.

Баки на секунду делает удивленное лицо, когда Стив обхватывает его за талию и притягивает в поцелуй, думает, может стоило еще и наклонить для картинности.

– Ну что, с победой, солдатик, – произносит он тихо, когда отпускает слегка ошеломленного Баки обратно.

Какие-то подростки, проходя мимо, неодобрительно свистят, и Баки за спиной у Стива жестами показывает им, куда они могут идти. У него откуда-то появляется все больше мальчишеских привычек с возрастом, иногда кажется, он так компенсирует их разницу во внешности. Баки думает, что, веди он себя серьезнее, Стив бы не выглядел так, словно выгуливает внука. Или очень, очень хорошо сохранившегося девяностопятилетнего любовника.

– А ты до Нью-Йорка тогда доплыл? – вполголоса спрашивает Баки, глядя ему в глаза и запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке.

Стив качает головой.

– Только до французской оконечности Канады. Чуть не заплыл в Гренландию, оттуда точно пришлось бы выбираться долго, – отвечает он, приподняв бровь, глядя в смеющиеся глаза Баки. Партнера. Бойфренда. Любовника. Баэ*. Кто только придумал столько новых и дурацких слов для объяснения самых простых вещей? Ох уж эта молодежь.

Баки еще пару минут неверяще всматривается Стиву в лицо, прежде чем с радостным смехом выпутаться из объятия, снова схватить за руку и потащить дальше вглубь парка.

– Что-нибудь крутящееся? Падающее? Романтическая карусель? – как ни в чем не бывало перечисляет он все, мимо чего они проходят. Потом вскидывает голову: – Колесо обозрения.

– Колесо обозрения, – соглашается Стив.

Стив, нисколько не стесняясь, игнорирует небольшую толпу перед входом и, очаровав контролера своей тщательно выпестованной, немного официозной манерой обращаться, проходит без очереди. Контролер только бросает взгляд на Стива, на заколотый рукав Баки и пропускает их.

Баки, заразившись их игрой в пожилого ветерана, помогает ему подняться по ступенькам и сесть в кабинку.

– Итак, – говорит он игриво, когда кабинка начинает подниматься.

– Итак, – поворачивается к нему Стив, само внимание и участие.

Баки решает отбросить прелюдии, тем более времени на них нет, и сразу перебирается ему на колени, запускает руку за воротник, кабинка под ними накреняется и начинает покачиваться.

– Я вижу, у тебя был план, – уточняет Стив, аккуратно придерживая его за талию, джентльмен такой.

– Да. Ты запретил нам потрахаться в самолете, – сопит Баки, он передумал расстегивать на Стиве рубашку и просто методично вытаскивает ее из брюк.

– И поэтому ты решил потрахаться на колесе обозрения? – уточняет Стив подозрительно ласковым голосом, двумя руками оглаживая его спину и спускаясь ниже.

– Это романтично, – мурчит Баки и от неожиданности в голос стонет, когда Стив ловко вдавливает костяшки в чувствительное место пониже.

– Романтично? – задумывается вслух Стив, проводя обеими руками по бедрам. Баки рефлекторно разводит ноги шире и весь ежится от одного вида Стива – у того уже явно есть план.

– У нас... не так... много, ах!.. Времени тут. – Баки дергается еще немного, пытаясь вернуть контроль, тогда Стив целует его, притянув за шею: долго, грязно и сладко, очень сладко. Когда он наконец отрывается от губ Баки, взгляд того плывет, глаза черные и мутные от возбуждения, и он наконец позволяет Стиву делать с собой то, что тот хочет.

Стив запрокидывает голову на спинку сиденья и, прикрыв глаза, с крайне самодовольным выражением наблюдает, как Баки ерзает у него на коленях.

– Ты, грязный старикашка, – стонет ему в губы Баки, когда понимает, что ровным счетом ничего не может Стиву противопоставить. 

Тот мельком оглаживает его член, поднимаясь ладонью выше к груди, отчего Баки давится еще одним стоном и дергается ближе, на что Стив придерживает его ладонью, заодно запуская пальцы между пуговиц к горячей коже, удерживает неожиданно крепко, когда тот всем телом выгибается у него в руках. 

– Спорим, – тихо и довольно говорит Стив, продолжая одной рукой оглаживать зад Баки и другой рукой подтягивая одну из его ног повыше, отчего тот вздрагивает всем телом, полный возбуждения и возмущения в равных частях.

– Спорим, – продолжает говорить Стив как ни в чем ни бывало, – что когда я скажу «давай», ты кончишь? Потому что кабинка уже спускается. Представляешь, – говорит он, едва касаясь кончиком носа тонкой кожи под ухом, – контролер распахивает дверцу кабинки и все эти подростки видят тебя, такого распаленного, кончающего у меня на коленях?

Баки в ответ только тихо стонет, закусив губу, чтобы не завыть в голос, и дергает бедрами вперед и назад в ладонь и ритмично надавливающие ниже пальцы.

Стив мельком смотрит за окно и тут же командует почти бархатным голосом:

– Давай.

Баки скручивает в его руках, а пару секунд спустя он наконец распахивает рот, чтобы отдышаться, и Стив, который ждал этого момента, снова его целует, запуская язык так глубоко, что не остается ни единого сомнения, что еще он хотел бы засунуть Баки в рот, будь у них время.

– Я тебе отомщу, – хрипит Баки, почти сваливаясь со Стива на сиденье напротив. У него немного помялись рубашка и брюки, но даже прическа почти не растрепалась, Стив теперь очень аккуратный и очень, очень точный, когда ему нужно.

– Надеюсь, месть будет включать меньше одежды, - весело отвечает Стив, поправляя на Баки съехавший ворот рубашки и аккуратно расправляя заколотый слева рукав. Ему с медленным зажиганием и костюмом из хитрой тактической ткани и вовсе не о чем беспокоиться, только рубашку заправить.

– То есть ты помнишь, – возмущенно вскидывается Баки с другой стороны кабинки, но тут дверца и правда распахивается и им пора выходить. От предложения контролера помочь выйти из кабинки Баки отмахивается, Стив вежливо благодарит и берет Баки под локоть, догнав его в несколько шагов, и не сбавляет темпа дальше – вот такой он семидесяти или, скорее, девяностолетний старикан.

Теряет хватку даже на публике. Жаль, Баки не настоял, чтобы его все-таки нарядили в дурацкий красно-синий костюм. Хотя костюм-тройка в полоску на нем тоже выглядит изумительно.

Стив ловит его оценивающий взгляд и вскидывает бровь в ответ.

– То есть в ресторан мы уже не едем? – спрашивает он, явно довольный увиденным.

– Я не бронировал столик, – бурчит Баки, все еще на взводе. 

– Но я бронировал, на семь вечера, – уточняет Стив. – И уже об этом жалею. Нужно было провести шестую годовщину свадьбы** так же, как предыдущие пять. 

Баки после его слов ускоряет шаг.

– Мы идем к машине и едем обратно в Башню Старка, – Баки немного морщится на последнем словосочетании, Башня правда уродливая, но Щ.И.Т. отказал им в разрешении съехать в гостиницу, мотивировав риском для безопасности. Поэтому они теперь попирают эти риски при каждом удобном случае. Например, в колесе обозрения на Кони-Айленде. – Потом я выбираюсь из этих неудобных и мокрых трусов и мы празднуем еще разок. 

Стив одобрительно сжимает его предплечье.

– А потом мы едем в твой ресторан, возвращаемся и занимаемся сексом до утра, как в каждую нормальную годовщину. Есть возражения?

– Ведите, капитан, – отвечает Стив. 

Баки сжимает зубы сильнее. Не нужно было соглашаться три недели назад надевать этот дурацкий костюм вместо Стива. Он почти уверен, что сегодня вечером его разложат прямо на щите просто из желания еще сильнее опорочить национальное достояние. И хорошо бы Стив не уговорил его надеть свои старые синие шортики, Баки почти уверен, что они спрятаны где-то в недрах его дорожной сумки и только ждут своего часа.

**Author's Note:**

> * https://angliyskiyazik.ru/angliyskiy-razgovornyy-sleng-podrostkov/  
> ** однополые браки легализованы в Испании с 2005 года


End file.
